The Dragon in the Blizzard
by Roblox007
Summary: This is my first vore story. Enjoy!


He was awakened by a strong gust of wind, which blew away his sleeping bag. He was trapped in a snowstorm and he was freezing, and now without his source of heat, and being in his underwear, he felt like an ice-cube. He sat in the deep snow, ready to accept hypothermia, when he felt the snow move. He assumed he was just imagining things and he lay down in the snow. Then he really felt a jolt. He sat up and looked around, but his view was obscured by the flying snow around him. He felt another two jolts, both of which made him fly in the air and land hard on the floor. He looked around, and found himself sitting in front of two large clawed, scaly feet.

He flew back in surprise, and he noticed a large head above him, staring at him. He noticed it was reptilian, because of the slits in the eyes, and its long pointed snout. He got chills when he saw the sharp teeth sticking out of the top jaw. He started looking down from the head, noticing the large neck, the large chest,the long, muscled arms, the rather thin belly, and the long, muscular legs, before seeing the feet again. He looked up, and noticed the wings, and realized it was a dragon. The dragon leaned down to look at him, and said "What are you doing here in this harsh blizzard in your underwear?" He sat there, silent. "I said, what are you doing here in this harsh blizzard in your underwear?" the dragon shouted. He told the dragon in shivers "The blizzard blew away my source of heat, my sleeping bag, and I was stranded out here, until you came along." He looked at the dragon's belly when he heard a rather loud growl, and he saw the dragon look at it too. "I haven't eaten for about a week," the dragon said, "and there's no prey around, I can tell they don't want to be around with this blizzard and harsh cold." He shivered, and asked the dragon "Do you know anywhere that I can stay temporarily so I can have some warmth? I'm freezing out here!" The dragon thought for a moment, and told him "I have two places, both of which you may not like. The first is in here." The dragon tapped his growling belly. "You may not like it, but it's the best source of heat for you. The other place is in my mouth, but you also may not like it, either." He thought for a moment, and chose the dragon's mouth. The dragon lowered his head, and opened his jaws, revealing his gaping maw. He climbed inside the dragon, and the dragon shut his jaws around him and stood up. He felt the dragon's large tongue under him, constantly moving, and he felt the dragon's hot, moist breath. It smelled of dead fish, rotting flesh, and who knows what else. He soon got used to the smell and lay down on the soft, squishy, warm tongue. It curled around him, enveloped him from the neck down, and he felt like sleeping. It was so warm and comfortable, unlike the harsh cold of the blizzard. He curled up in the envelope of tongue flesh, felt the saliva ooze over him, and fell asleep.

He woke up, feeling the hot, moist breath against him, and sweating in the tongue. He could hear snoring, so he assumed the large dragon was sleeping. He climbed out of the tongue envelope, and walked around the mouth of the large dragon. He looked out of a gap in the dragon's teeth, and saw it was about midnight. He walked over to the other side of the dragon's mouth. He looked at the small opening that lead to the dragon's stomach. He opened it up with his hands, and peered inside. He saw constantly moving flesh, and decided to watch it, since he had nothing to do.

The dragon felt him walking towards his throat, and decided to get up. He caused a jolt, which caused the human to fall inside the dragon's gullet. The dragon watched with horror as a small lump slowly made its way down his throat, and disappear into his chest. He instantly saw his belly swell a little, and knew he was in his stomach. He started to jump on the floor, thinking he could barf him out, but he didn't want to kill the poor human, so he let him go down his intestines. He sat and waited for him to pass through, and he did, and the dragon realized he was covered in stomach contents, so he put him in his mouth and rolled him in his tongue, licking off the contents, and then put him on the floor again, swallowing.

The human felt a short jolt, and he fell head-first in the open throat. He was squished into a small but long tube, and he stayed still all the way down. He felt the tube getting smaller, and he fell into the dragon's awaiting stomach, into the contents of it. He got up and realized the stomach wasn't that big. It was big enough for him to stretch out in, but only about two feet wide, so he was stuck in the contents of the dragon's stomach. He looked at the stuff, and saw it was a greenish yellowish lumpy soup of who knows what, and it smelled terrible, like rotten fish. It was constantly gurgling and moving, too, and he hated the feeling of it covering his legs. The stomach rumbled and shook, and it shrunk. The chime and stomach contents flooded around him and covered him from the neck down. The stomach shrunk down towards his face, and covered the rest of his body but his head, almost as if it was letting him breathe. He then felt weightless for a split second, then he felt himself being covered in the chime, and he heard a large thump, knowing that the dragon fell on his belly. He was buried in the chime, and he accidentally swallowed some, and he wondered, "How can this dragon eat this revolting stuff?" He then was thrown to the other wall, and the chime flooded down to his neck again, but he was covered in it still. He then felt another rumble, and this time, he shot into an opening which he didn't come from, along with half of the chime. It drained down the large, pulsating tube, until he couldn't see it anymore. He fell down it and it started getting smaller and it slowly pulled him through it. He knew he was in the dragon's intestines. He decided to rest a little, so he fell asleep, and woke up i the large intestine, stuck into some fecal matter of the dragon. It smelled worse than the stomach, and it was soft, too, so he got pushed inside it by another lump of the stuff. He dug through it with his hands, and ended up stuck to another opening, which he crawled into. He ended up plopping onto some wet fecal matter, and sinking into it like quicksand. He ended up sitting in it, because there was nothing he could do except wait for the dragon to defecate. He fell asleep again, and when he woke up, he was being pushed out another smelly opening, and he felt fresh air again.

He thought "I just went through a dragon, and survived!" He fell on the fecal matter, and sunk into it, and felt hard, flaky stone. The dragon pulled him out and put him in his mouth, swishing him around and then pulling him out, swallowing the stuff stuck to him. He was let on the floor, and he watched the dragon. He said after a long silence "That was the worst experience I've ever had, but you saved me. You shoved me into your intestines and got me out of there. Thank you so much." He ran towards the dragon and tried to hug the large leg, but he couldn't, because his arm span wasn't long enough. The dragon picked him up, and smiled. "I think we'll be good friends." The dragon said.


End file.
